Invisable
by Megumi-chang
Summary: What if Uchiha Sasuke, a playboy and son of Uchiha Fugaku, the billionare, offers a certain pink haired girl 'love or war' SasuSaku Dont read if u dont like the pair! FIRST FIC! Maybe oneshot


**Ok so my first fic, i started out with a oneshot cuz a whole project would have been really hard plz go easy on me and enjoy~ ^^ oh and if you dont like the pairings NejiTen, NaruHIna, ShikaTema, and InoChouji then DONT READ**

* * *

My ears picked up aggravating giggles and high pitched chortles as my feet gracefully flowed across the dusty sidewalk. It was New Years Eve and almost every girl in the whole Konoha high was chattering about the heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke. He came into our school and earned the impression cold stoic nearly the first week, and then as soon as that title came, so did his popularity. I could tell he disliked large crowds and noisy things, which was exactly what his fan girls were to him. For me, I didn't get what they saw in him. He was a stuck up rich boy who was coolly emo. But maybe I was wrong about it; I don't know it was only my first year in Konoha High after all.

"Hey Sakura!" a light medium pitched voice called from behind me

I slanted sideways and smiled

"Yo TenTen! What's up?" I watched as she halted in front of me

"Guess what?!" she asked eagerly, I raised a brow

"What?"

"You know the job I wanted as the best weapon commander!? Well I got it!! I just confirmed it from lady Tsunade!" she jumped up and down

"Oh my gosh really!?! Congrats!" I hugged her briefly

"Oh and I saw your name on one of the sheets too…" she trailed, I blinked

"Did I pass?"

She was quiet; a blank expression on her face, my heart sank. For a very long time now I've wanted to work in the country's best hospital, Hidden Leaf General. Every night I would study until my brain just about exploded, read books and took notes whenever I could, I even got to train with Tsunade herself, but all that effort, wasted.

"Sakura……they are DEMANDING for you right now!! You passed with the highest scores yet in history!!!!" the weapon mistress suddenly screamed, making me jump

It felt as though my heart was going to pound out of my chest, highest scores yet!! I felt hot tears forming on the brim of my eyes, and I quickly wiped them

"HELL YES!!!!!" I pumped a fist in the air and started jumping around like an idiot with my friend

"Wait what about Ino, Hinata, and Temari?" I suddenly felt worried

"Hinata, well she got accepted as the Hyuuga heiress just recently, Ino got the title flower mistress, and Temari is now getting trained to be a scientist and her first assignment is on the wind patterns" she explained still looking excited, I sighed in relief

"But, this is all a secret, once our assignments get announced we're gonna be all over the news and crap, so zip for now!" she warned, serious now

I nodded and grinned as she did

"YES!! Bad asses back in town baby! Bader than ever!!!" I linked arms with her and elegantly galloped to our school. We got weird looks from some people but ignored and danced into our first period class.

"Wee are the champions" I sang, rather horribly

"We are!" TenTen followed, cracking in a few places

"Do us all a favor and don't start acting like retards so early in the morning" prince charming snapped

"Who and what in hell told you that you were my daddy!?!" I retorted back, receiving his trademark glare

"It's too early in the morning damn it" he grumbled, my friend sighed, exasperated

"Well too bad I don't give a shit about you" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Put that away, it's dangerous to have it out, especially with _me_ around" he licked his lips and smirked

"Ugh! You stuck up emo rich ass!!" I stomped my foot

"Saku-chan" TenTen called and put a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off

"Look I don't have time for you now, get lost" he yawned

I was about to square him right in the jaw but my brown headed friend caught me and shook her head. A sighed escaped my lips and I decided to drop the act. I sharply turned away from him and stomped away. My body plopped down in my seat angrily and arms crossed

"Don't feel so bad Saku-chan, we all go through the same thing" Ino patted my back

"That bitch…" I mumbled

"It's ok Saku-chan, Naruto-kun tells me he can be a…" the Hyuuga heiress couldn't manage the word

"Ass, you mean ass Hina-chan" I finished for her

"Y-yea…"

"Well come to think of it, Sasuke's best friends are Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto" the blonde head thoughtfully said

"Yea… Neji always picks on me in art, that ass nugget" TenTen added

"Chouji and Shikamaru always makes fun of me and Temari in science" Ino wrinkled her nose

"Naruto-kun is always nice to me so he's no problem" Hina-chan shrugged

"Something is definitely up girls, and I say we find out" I smirked and pulled the girls into a private circle

"I don't think that's a good idea, the _reason_ we were forced to move here was all those plotting and trouble we caused" Hinata backed off, frightened

"True…" the weapon mistress scowled

I sighed and dropped into a silence, I looked around, and all the girls seemed to be fed up or deep in thought. I squeezed my eyes shut to think harder then a light bulb clicked in my head

"You know next week we're having a field trip, why don't we ambush them there" I suggested, hope lighting my eyes

"Bingo! We have our solution!" Ino snapped her fingers

"Yes! I already have creative ideas on what we're gonna do!" TenTen yelled with glee

"I know" my normal aura changed into a menacing feeling, a bad vibe

"It's all set then, we go and ambush the assholes on the field trip, and you know the best part, no one else is going to the field trip but us because this is all sponsored by Kakashi sensei, they think he's a perv from that nasty book" I snorted and laughed with my friends

"We start strategizing the week of the field trip, let's submit the forums today just in case" the blonde instructed, I nodded. The bell rang for class and we all scrambled to our seats. It dragged by as usual, the fan girls being bitches, life goes on. But strangely enough, the week of the field trip came a lot faster than expected.

**Private chat room 67**

_Pandabear369 has signed on_

_Flowerblondie02 has signed on_

_Shywhipcream161 has signed on_

_Cherrylips243 has signed on_

_Windmistress246 has signed on_

**Pandabear369: **Ok, we need to plan this all out like RIGHT NOW

**Flowerblondie02: **Let's calm down and think it out, if we take a stroll down memory lane, those bastards they call human did so many unspeakable things to us it's not even funny!

**Cherrylips243:** Ino's right! Do you guys remember the time Sasuke put a bucket of lemons on our first period door!?! I wanted to shove something up his ass for that! And he knew I was allergic to lemons too!! Wahh!!!

**Shywhipcream161:** it ok Saku-chan, don't feel so bad, I mean it wasn't that horrible was it?

**Windmistress246:** Hina-chan, our Sakura was puffed up for a week straight like cotton candy, and eating those pills like apples! What good do you see in them!?

**Shywhipcream161: **…noda

**Windmistress246: **Exactly, when that lazy ass SHIKASHIT messed with my science project last year, oh how I wanted to kill him

**Pandabear369: **you mean the chocolate fountain?

**Windmistress246: **yepp

**Cherrylips243: **oh I remember that! I wonder how a lazy ass like him could even do all that crap

**Windmistress246: **I know, but somehow he DID mess with the buttons and screwed with some wires and wah la, that fucker…my fountain exploded in the judges faces

**Pandabear369: **cheer up Tema-chan; this is why we're here discussing our revenge

**Cherrylips243: **Tenny is right! Why would we go through all the trouble?

**Shywhipcream161: **I agree too

**Cherrylips243: **wait, Hina-chan I don't remember you getting pranked?

**Shywhipcream161: **you mean you guys don't remember, they pranked us at my estate, nii-san ambushed the shower and I had a blue body for a month

**Flowerblondie02: **oh so that's why you were wearing those all sweaters in the summer

**Cherrylips243: **well now that we see they dared to touch our little sugar cube, we need something even more nasty

**Flowerblondie02: **high five girlfriend

**Cherrylips243: **high five

**Windmistress246: **Let's get down to business, I thought that we could use some help so I got Uchiha Itachi on the line here *smirk*

**Cherrylips243: **seriously!?!! Oh my gosh! We are **so** gonna enjoy this!

**Flowerblondie02: **I love you Tema-chan

**Windmistress246: **I know, we just need his help for this plan, I'm hoping

**Pandabear369: **oh we will, I'll make sure of it

**Cherrylips243: **whoo! Go TenTen!

**Pandabear369: **Temari, I need you to schedule a meeting with emo boy's brother and I'll explain things from there

**Windmistress246: **Gotcha covered honey!

**Pandabear369: **Everyone else bring pens and or pencils and a thin notebook for notes

**Cherrylips243: **yes ma'am

**Flowerblondie02: ***salute*

**Shywhipcream161: **Roger!

**Pandabear369: **at ease^^

_Pandabear369 has signed off_

_Flowerblondie02 has signed off_

_Shywhipcream161 has signed off_

_Cherrylips243 has signed off_

_Windmistress246 has signed off_

**Private chat room 23**

_Princecharming102 has signed on_

_Byakuganmaster201 has signed on_

_FatherofRamen16 has signed on_

_Troublesomethingz09 has signed on_

_Ilovechipsforever154 has signed on_

**Byakuganmaster201: **Ok what the hell! The girls we hate the most are coming to our only vacation! Damn it! Why!!

**Princecharming102: **calm down Hyuuga, this may be our chance to get them off our backs for good

**Troublesomethingz09: **he's right you know

**Ilovechipsforever154:** yea, Ino said I was fat yesterday; they need to die at this point

**Troublesomethingz09: **I'm surprised you didn't strangle her right then and there

**Ilovechipsforever154: **I was aiming for a bigger revenge

**Troublesomethingz09: **makes sense

**FatherofRamen16: **HEY!! Why do we have to be so mean to them!? Last time we pranked Hina-chan she wouldn't even LOOK at me!! *cries*

**Byakuganmaster201: **Uzumaki, you will keep your eyes OFF my cousin if you know what's good for you

**FatherofRamen16: **Damn Neji! So overprotective!

**Byakuganmaster201: **this clearly proves the warning I just gave you, keep your distance

**FatherofRamen16: **Neji, no matter how far apart we may be, Hina-chan and I will always love each other! You can't break our strong bond! NEVER!!

**Byakuganmaster201: **…Naruto…shut the hell up…NOW

**FatherofRamen16: **Alright already sheesh!

**Princecharming102: **enough you two, we need to make a plan that will scar them for life with this golden opportunity, and what do they hate the most?

**FatherofRamen16: **…

**Princecharming102: **Dobe, that's where you come in, what do they hate the most?

**FatherofRamen16: **sorry to say this but, that would be you guys

**Byakuganmaster201: **I see, well we can _certainly_ do something with that *smirk

**Princecharming102: **Hell yes Hyuuga, seducing time

**Troublesomethingz09: **Troublesome…but I'm in

**Ilovechipsforever154: **I'll work out tonight

**FatherofRamen16: **Sorry can't, Hina-chan will faint from my sexiness, and I don't want that happening

**Princecharming102: **Dobe…you're not sexy…at ALL

**Byakuganmaster201: **I agree

**FatherofRamen16: **Shut up teme! Like you're sexy!

**Princecharming102: **I believe I am, considering all the fans

**FatherofRamen16: **Fuck that shit

**Byakuganmaster201: **Stop it both of you; we need to concentrate on this

**FatherofRamen16: **Right

**Princecharming102: **Tch

**Byakuganmaster201: **Even though I'm not the leader around here, I'll say this much, everyone who wants those girls gone forever, we need to cooperate in this act, just this vacation, **be seductive** understood?

**Princecharming102: **Yea yea

**FatherofRamen16: **Leave it to me!

**Troublesomethingz09: **Alright already

**Ilovechipsforever154: **Like I said I'm working out

_Princecharming102 has signed off_

_Byakuganmaster201 has signed off_

_FatherofRamen16 has signed off_

_Troublesomethingz09 has signed off_

_Ilovechipsforever154 has signed off_

**At the Green Leaf Café**

The girls and I walked into the café, rather animated and yet calm, composed. I scanned the small area for a moment then smirked when we saw our welcomed guest at table two, sipping his coffee, and his partner Kisame at his side. All the girls hid behind me and TenTen, we rolled our eyes and walked up to them, the cowards tagging behind us

"Well well, looks like our hosts have finally arrived" the elder Uchiha smirked, not looking up; I cleared my throat and sat down across from them with TenTen.

"First and utmost of all, we apologize for calling you out like this but we have something that might interest you" I slowly slid a thin packet in front of him, he stared down at it before looking at us

"May I ask what this might be?" he quirked a brow

"Please go ahead and look inside the packet; we have something that requires your services" I pushed the packet a bit further towards him; his hand slowly shot out and picked up the orange packet. He opened the top, sliding the piece of paper out skillfully. Instantly, he smirked at us with that pleasing look, quickly slipping the sheet back into its pocket he looked at us expectantly

"Oh and what can I do for you lovely ladies?" his silky voice sent shivers down my spine, some girls took a breath to calm themselves

"As you can see, we detest your little brother very much, and we found a chance this year to…punish him. And we would love for you to fix some loose ends here and there" the weapon mistress brought another sheet of paper in front

"I see, well I would more than gladly do this for you ladies, is there anything else?" oh he catches on fast.

"We need you to be our translator, interpret their thoughts since well…I'm sure you know your capabilities" I looked at him slyly, a coy smirk playing on my plump lips

"You ladies give me too much credit, but I'll do it none the less" he exchanged a glance with his partner

"Perfect" I smirked again

"It was my pleasure working with you ladies" he took my hand and kissed it gingerly, I hid the blush while glaring at my now giggling friends

"Thank you, and we hope to see your work in action very soon" TenTen shook his hand still smirking evilly

"It's what I do for fun"

We bowed slightly in respect before walking out, satisfied and now happy

"Well we did it!! We got the **bomb** on our side!" TenTen head locked me and Temari

"I know! Now all we have to do is our part, our side of the bargain" I gleefully pointed out while skipping to our mini van

"Life can be good sometimes" Hinata sighed getting into the passenger seat

"Yes it can be…" I trailed, driving out of the parking lot

**Back with Itachi and Kisame**

"Itachi…you're planning something else aren't you?" Kisame questioned, staring at the van that disappeared into the highway

"Oh you noticed?"

"Well you wouldn't kiss just any girl's hand" the shark man pointed out matter of factly

"True, I wouldn't"

"Then why?"

"I love messing with my foolish little brother, so I'm going to get him a girlfriend" the elder beauty smirked and leaned back into his seat even more, after all he was the cupid himself

**At the resort**

"Alright! Let's get on with this!" I stretched in a variety of ways

"Looks like their choice turned out to be a fancy resort, but we have two rich bastards here so it's better for us I guess" TenTen smirked

"So many possibilities too, I can't decide" the flower mistress grumbled

"I know, there are so many things I wanna try but we just have to stick with the big ones" I had anime tears falling

"First, let's unpack and get settled so that everything is prepared" I suggested motioning them into a circle

"So we need everything set up, vacation for first night" Ino rephrased

I nodded and grinned

"We're gonna have fun this year, did you guys bring those new bikini's?" I asked frantically

They all nodded and smiled

"Good, how about our apple phone?" TenTen held up the electronic

"We're all set for basics" I laughed, they wont know what hit them

"Hell yea!"

"So…um I was wondering if…we could go to the hot springs" Hinata suddenly whispered to us

I blinked a few times and everyone seemed to be in a daze too, I suddenly smiled

"Sure! Let's go and get changed" I looked around to everyone, signaling them to get ready, they snapped back to earth and nodded. I walked upstairs with TenTen since we shared the same room. I grabbed a big towel, my pajamas which were a white tank top, a pair of flannel boxers, blue plaid, and a white feminine robe. I waited outside the door patiently and soon enough the weapon mistress came out with her own belongings in a neat bundle in her arms. She mutely giggled and pointed down the hallway to start going. We tip toed all the way out of our dorm and into the main hallway where most of the occupations were such as, spa, tennis, karaoke, and hot springs. I walked in front of the door that was correctly labeled hot springs. I opened the door and froze when I saw that the springs were outdoors, the only thing that could keep the men from getting an eyeful was the big wooden wall, and the other parts were pretty much bare.

"Tenny-chan, we're screwed if the boys come in here" I muttered undressing, carefully wrapping the big towel around my tiny frame, I saw TenTen do the same beside me; I waited until she was finished and made my way over to the edge of the water. I dipped my toe into the water ever so slightly and smiled, just the right hot.

"It's perfect, let's go in" I walked into the water, down the smooth stone steps and sat down, Tennie sat across from me

"This is so relaxing…we should do this more often…" the weapon mistress sighed in pleasure

I sank into the water more

"I know, it's a stress reliever" I closed my eyes

"Man! I can't believe we picked a fancy resort like this!! How come we couldn't have gone to ramen world?" that annoyingly high volumed voice rang through the hot springs, making us jump.

"Tennie-chan we're jacked!!!" I harshly whispered, pulling my towel a bit more firmly against me

"It was nice knowing you friend! You were the best!" she cried and hugged me with one arm, still holding her towel

"Shut it dobe! You're annoying!" Sasuke's voice closed in

"Why don't you teme!"

"Because I'm the leader" emo boy simply answered

"Who died and made you leader" Naruto huffed

"I did, now shut up" their voices were much closer now and we were panicking

"You guys were gonna go to the hot springs right teme, Neji?" ramen boy asked

"Shit" I cursed quietly, cautiously walking towards the core of the spring where most of the fog was.

"Fuck" she hissed and moved with me

"Yea, meet you guys in an hour" pretty boy waved and the door flew open. I looked away and faced my chocolate eyed friend

"What are we gonna do! We're really screwed this time! Damn it!!" my throat was thick and couldn't manage my sentence very clearly

"I know, let's just take our chances and make a run for it!" she desperately grabbed my arm but in the process rose her volume too high, out of instinct I slapped my hand over her mouth and gritted my teeth

"Did you hear something?" Neji's deep voice echoed and somewhat vibrated the water tips

"Is the fog already getting to your head Hyuuga? You know everyone here but us are relaxers" alright, how in the world could I **see** Sasuke rolling his eyes!?! When I'm not even looking at him!!!!

"Shut it Uchiha" the Hyuuga prodigy growled

"What's wrong Hyuuga; do you miss that brunette girl already?" the younger Uchiha mocked, ruffling noises which I guessed were them stripping

TenTen scrunched her eyes in a disgusted manner

"Bite your tongue Uchiha! What about that pink haired girl hm? I bet your thinking of ways to screw her even now!" Neji remarked now stepping into the water from the light splash noises. I pretended to gag

"You'd better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you!" Sasuke spat, also stepping into the spring

"Ok we seriously need to get out of here!" the weapon mistress who was currently in complete fear clung to me, minding her voice.

"I know! That was seriously nasty! Blah!" I squeezed my eyes shut to emphasize

"Ok we have two options, one, we can wait until they go out or two, run for our lives out the door with our things and pretend none of it ever happened" I was on the verge of tears

"I vote choice one, I can sacrifice my skin for a few hours" TenTen raised her hand

"We don't even know how long they're gonna stay here!" I hissed quietly

"Well they said an hour…" uncertainty was held in her voice

"Hey Hyuuga, you're not really gonna meet them again are you? I don't think an hour is enough for me" his voice gave me shivers

"Of course not, we're staying here for a while"

"Good, I'm not going either" they both yawned

I cursed a series of colorful words and shot my friend a look

"Looks like we have no choice, on the count of three we run for our lives, understand!?" I hugged my friend one more time

"Got it" she got into a running position, after moving to the edge with me

I bent my knees a bit and then I counted, slowly

"One"

Gulp and wipes sweat

"Two"

Practice breathing

"Three!"

Our muscles sprang up and we were out the door before I could have finished saying the last number.

"Ok seriously, I think someone is here with us" Neji activated his bloodline

"I'm starting to get suspicious…" the sharingan activated

Their eyes bore through the thin wooden walls but found nothing

"See Hyuuga you're just imagining things"

"Shut up…" they relaxed again

**With Sakura and TenTen**

We were panting heavily by the time we were at our room. My hand was at my chest, other arm grabbing on the wall for support. TenTen was on the floor on her knees, panting with me.

"That…was…too…close for fucking…comfort…" I steadied myself on the pretty stable floor

"Ok, next time Hinata asks us to go; she needs to warn us about that kind of shit! Damn it! I'm scarred for life!" the brunette was definitely going to explode in front of Hyuuga now.

"Come to think of it, where were with the rest of the girls?!" I got to my feet angrily

"Yea! We were the only ones who suffered the consequences!" TenTen got up with me

"First let's get cleaned up and change into our pajamas, then we're going hunting" I pretended to chuck a rifle

We both took a very quick shower, changed into our pajamas, a black tank top with a panda drawn on it with matching sweatpants for TenTen. We walked out of our room feeling less aggravated.

"Alright let's go get the mofo's" I sighed and skipped down the hallway with my friend following, happily. We went into the main hallway again and looked through all the doors. No sign of them anywhere, well that's what we thought until we reached the last door. Tennie-chan opened it with boredom but our eyes immediately popped wide open at what we saw. The rest of the girls were either lying on the floor pinned down by one of the boys, or pinned on the wall. I stifled a laugh with TenTen

"Yes! Finally our saviors!" Ino cried and tried to get out of Chouji's grasp

"Um…we seemed to have…disturbed something…beautiful!" I looked away to restrain myself

"HARUNO SAKURA AND TENTEN!!! You'd better get us out of this mess this fucking instant!!" Temari screamed from under Shikamaru

"Ok, seriously **what** are you guys doing in a gym!?" I snickered with my partner

"We'll explain once you get us out of this mess!" Hinata called out, Naruto held her still

"I don't know TenTen; we've been through something just as bad right? Should we help them?" I turned to my friend and debated, playfully

"Yea true…"

"YOU BITCHES!" all the girls screamed in unison, we laughed one last time and comforted them

TenTen and I split up, I got the guys on the wall, and she got the morons on the floor. They gave me glares when I got near them which I glared right back and smacked and or flung them off my friends with my raw power. Weapon mistress here had it easy, all she had to do was kick them off, I'm sure she was smiling the whole process. I dusted my hands

"Looks like our work here is done, let's get out of here girls" I started walking out but unluckily for me, I just had to bump into something hard, I mean really hard. I could feel myself falling backwards but something or someone I should say caught me by the back. I opened my eyes to stare up at the face of emo boy; Tennie-chan got picked up by the Hyuuga ass. Sasuke had a towel over his shoulders, his hair damp. A navy blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Neji had his hair dry and back to its perfect self, and he was wearing a loose sweater and a pair of sleep pants.

"Um…thanks"

He smirked

"I see you met my group… but it seems like you forgot about my introduction" he used his deep voice that made his chest rumble, and it didn't help that I was literally pressed against him!

"Ok, I'm Haruno Sakura in high school, senior, nice to meet you, now let **go** of me" I frowned

"Hm…I was thinking more of the…other introduction…" he murmured burying his head at the crook of my neck, I yelped in surprise. Where were those friends of yours when you needed them? I glanced sideways to find out that Tennie-chan had her hands full, Hyuuga had her cornered and while we were trapped like this my other friends got caught again, man they're fast! Ino was wrestling, Temari was on top of that lazy bone trying to beat him up, and Hinata was just snuggling against Naruto, that can't be right! I returned my attention back to emo boy

"You! You had this planned out all along didn't you!?" I backed away from him as he pushed me against the wall; he boxed me in with his strong arms

"And what if I did?" he leaned his face into mine, a little too closely

I growled and decided to use my inhuman strength, I grabbed him by the collar and flung him off without warning

"Look bad boy, I'm gonna go now but I'll see you later?" I used the sweet and playful voice while walking out

Being the strong guy he was, Sasuke skidded and caught himself before any damage was made to him

I winked and ran past him, SCORE! I quickly mouthed a 'flirt with him' to TenTen and ran out while she looked at me in surprise

I heard a ghostly laugh from behind me, move quickly in front of my direction and around. Then the next thing I new, the iron door was shut firmly and locked, _click_

Uchiha Sasuke had just locked the door from the inside

"Damn it all!!" I grumbled through my teeth and backed away

"Looks like I do get my revenge after all" Sasuke darkly chuckled while placing the key around his neck, I froze in place

"Well Haruno? What should I do with you?" his voice held delight and a piece of the devil's aura

"Um…nothing?"

"That wouldn't be very fun now would it? How about we settle this with a game of tennis, we're in the gym after all" he picked up a stray tennis ball and tossed it up and down in his hands

"Ok, I don't get you guys at **ALL**!! First you try to ravage us, now you want to settle this the clean way! What the fuck!!" I screeched making everyone stop and stare at me

The only one who remained calm were the boys, who seemed to be a little smug

"That's part of the plan babe" he smirked at me

"Fine! I accept your challenge! But first why don't you tell your little slaves to release my poor innocent friends" I gestured towards the awkward positions they were still in, he chuckled

"It's really their choice, when they feel like letting go, they will" he shrugged, my entire friend's screamed

"WELL **I** WANT HIM TO LET GO OF ME AND GET THE **FUCK** AWAY FROM ME!!" TenTen thrashed against Neji's steel grasp

"Too bad sweetie, I'm not letting go of you" he used his seducing voice and merely shifted so that my poor friend was leaning against his body, she had anime tears falling down her face

"Ugh! I'll take care of this situation myself girls, just hang in there!" I huffed around to Sasuke and glared, taking off my robe

"You, me, a tennis match right now, whoever wins gets left alone for good!" I challenged, he eyed me up and down, and I grimaced

"Anything for you" he mocked and walked around to the other side of the court while the others cleared the way, I picked up a racket and kicked away spare balls to one side

"Rock, paper, scissors for first serve" he held out his fist as did

"Rock, paper scissors!" I held out paper, he had scissors, damn

"Looks like I win Haruno" he smirked and walked back to his place, getting ready to serve

"Don't get so cocky Uchiha, who knows, maybe God is on my side today" I cracked my knuckles, he laughed

"As if" he hit the ball overhand and it flew directly to me

"Wanna bet?" I hit it back with twice as much power without much effort

"GO SAKURA!!!" Ino screamed and jumped up from the sidelines, all the other girls joined in

I smiled but kept my focus as he hit it back without much effort either. I narrowed my eyes after a few toss backs, he and I seemed to be at the same level. My right arm flexed a little this time and returned his serve a bit stronger, faster. He adapted right away and coolly slammed it back to me, I growled and hit it back even stronger,

"Hey Uchiha! I don't have time for kitty games, get serious!" I barked

"Says someone who's been giving me weak comebacks" he rolled his eyes, that did it! I smacked the ball this time harder than most guys could with their full strength and it slid past emo boy and created a crater beside him. His eyes widened, head slowly twisting sideways to see the damage

"YEA!!! YOU GO SAKU-CHAN!!!" TenTen swiped a fist in the air; all the other boys were in shock.

"Whoops, that's gonna cost some money" I cringed

Sasuke turned his attention back to me, this time with an interested smirk

"Looks like I'm gonna have some competition" he stated, absolutely delighted

I smirked

"I'm more than a challenge honey" I dripped the last word

"I'll look forward to it" he got into a stance again

I scoffed and readied myself again, this time I served. The fact that it was my turn made me get evil thoughts on if I should use that attack from before again. Overhand serve with inhuman strength, I liked the sound of that. I hit the ball over and thought it was my win again, wrong! He grunted and hit it back to me, this caught me off guard but luckily I barely managed to get it over the net. He chortled

"Now who's cocky?"

I snarled

"Shut it!" I snapped, he 'hmphed it off'

"Ugh! I wonder how I even got through one day with you at our school" I remarked picking up a twitch on his passive face

"Can we get on with this? I have a date with Karin in a few hours" he smirked at my surprised expression. I quickly concealed a foreign pang in my chest by chuckling it off; his cocky face was wiped off his face at this point. I served again and the game went on in a stable line, neither of us used any more tricks than we had already showed. My friends shouted encouragements to me but I kept the pace going, not wanting to waste anymore strength. My chest heaved up and down, panting, a single sweat rolled off my chin. Sasuke was also sweating, his shirt sticking to his well toned chest, painting a threat that could break my concentration; I quickly looked away, thanking God that it was still my turn to serve. He smirked in his tired condition

"What's wrong? Am I that ugly?" he questioned, groggily getting to his feet

"Yes" I muttered, getting ready to serve

"Oh Haruno you wound me" he put his large hand to his chest for emphasis, faking the hurt in the most obvious way

I rolled my eyes and hit the ball over, he easily caught it, no surprise there. I hit it at a certain angle throwing him off guard; he missed the shot that went low, diagonally. My friends cheered

"You cheated"

"No Uchiha, you just lost your focus by surprise" I stuck my tongue out at him but quickly slipped it back, remembering his last remark

He narrowed his coal eyes

"Well looks I need to step it up" he yanked his shirt off and tossed far off the sidelines, I gaped and I heard feminine gasps

"W-what do you think your doing!?" I demanded, already dizzy from his shining body

"Like what you see?" he teased, getting into a stance

"N-no!" I flushed, my eyes skimmed over to look at my friends, and they were drooling

"C'mon Haruno, it's my serve, give me the ball" Sasuke's velvet voice seemed distant, far away as if I wasn't even in the room anymore. If my friends were drooling just from top half then if he just undressed down there then I wouldn't stand a chance, I'm faltering even now. Looks like I'm limited at this point, I shot my girlfriends one apologetic look then dropped my racket, they sighed and reassured me. This seemed to get the boy's attention

"I withdraw"

The room dropped into dead silence

"Why" the younger Uchiha pressed

My fists clenched at each side

"Because, I'm **sick**" I stretched the last word to make it clear, something glistened in his eyes for a split second then vanished

"I see, well then looks like we win, you guys have to leave us alone all through the week" he slipped his shirt back on, disdainfully and walked out with his gang, some of them congratulating him with high fives. All the girls walked over to me and gave me hugs

"It's ok Saku-chan, none of us would have been able to resist his body" TenTen murmured

"Yea, he was sexy as hell! So we really can't blame you" Temari smiled at me

"You were kicking his ass girl! Before he took his shirt off!" Ino swooned, I rolled my eyes

"I'm not mad Saku-chan" Hinata whispered, I nodded and grinned at her the best I could

"I'm exhausted, let's make up a new plan, relax and enjoy this resort" I leaned on Tenny-chan for support while wobbly walking out of the room since emo boy finally unlocked it while getting out himself

"Sounds good to me" the brunette agreed

"You took the words right out of my mouth" the wind mistress nodded

"Same here" flower blonde stretched

"If you guys are in then I am" the female Hyuuga smiled

We reached our rooms just past afternoon; the sky was fading into a dark blue. I took another shower, changed into a clean set of clothes that were the same kind and yawned. I sat myself on the edge of the bed, drying my hair with a towel. But my head was so clouded with happiness that I had no idea that two prodigies had sneaked into our room

"Hey TenTen! Where did you put the hair drier?" I called getting up

No response

"Tennie-chan!!!" I tried again

Still no response

"Hello!?" my feet tip toed to the nearest closet and cautiously I placed a hand on the knob

"Hey sexy" a silky voice brushed my cheeks while strong arms wrapped themselves around my small waist, I was about to scream but his hand suddenly covered my mouth before I could utter a sound

"It's me, Sasuke" oh now I see, I glared

"What the hell are you doing here?!" my voice was muffled by his hand

"To torture you"

"Why!?"

"Because I can" he stated simply, pulling me closer, I yelped

"Ok I get that part but **why**!?" I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his hold was iron

"Because…" he leaned his whole body weight onto me and since I weighed less than him I fell forward into the closet. I stumbled but caught myself on one of the metal bars and sighed in relief. I heard the door lock itself, and then gasped when I felt strangely familiar arms wrap around me again.

"So what should we do now that we're alone…in a closet?" his voice sounded so low and seductive!

"Absolutely nothing!" I pushed him by the chest and attempted to pry away but he only held me closer

"How about I tell you the truth since it's just us here, I'm not really here to torture you, more like get to know you"

"You could have invited me to a nice dinner!?" I hissed, feeling a headache rising

"I wanted some alone time with you and all the other guys would have gotten suspicious, except for Hyuuga of course" he shrugged

I sighed and gave up

"That's my girl" he used one hand to gently pull my head down onto his chest again

For once, I was glad that the darkness was there, if it wasn't then he would have teased me no doubt about my blush.

"So what's the special occasion? Is it torture the girl's day?" I started casually

"No, not for me anyway, I'm not sure about the others" he calmly informed

"I'm surprised they haven't screamed yet" I shook my head, he chuckled deeply that made his chest rumble, it tickled me

"Three, two, one…" he counted and then a piercing scream shot through our room, which must be TenTen

"Looks like Hyuuga finally got to her" prince charming stated from beside me, amusement playing in his voice, I unconsciously laughed with him and stopped instantly

"Would this mean that the rest of your gang got to my other babies!?!" irritation pulsed through me and I jerked my head back

"Relax, they won't bite I promise you, if they're even with them" he added the last part, I groaned, he laughed again

"I told you not to worry, they won't do anything that's harmful" he sounded sincere and to my surprise I believed him. Time passed by slowly, both of us enjoying this moment of peace, I sank into his chest even more, feeling my eyelids droop and grow heavy. My inner self screamed at me to keep me awake, commanding my brain to force myself to do which I did.

"If your sleepy then go ahead and sleep, it's alright" abruptly his smooth voice soothed me like music, I shook my head stubbornly

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" he offered

"You sing?"

"Answer the damn question"

I shook my head again; he sighed and took his arms off me. A feeling of emptiness swept through me with the cold making me shiver. I felt something come around my body and saw that it was a blanket.

"Go to sleep now"

"No"

"Why not, you're clearly tired" he wrapped the warm clothing tighter against me

"Because…"

"Because what?" I couldn't see his expressions anymore, he wasn't next to me and somehow it hurt

"I can't…"

He dropped into silence again, probably waiting for me to fall asleep. I fought though, nodding my head and waking up. Sasuke still wouldn't respond. That's when my body let go of every resistance and I immediately fell into a deep slumber. Seeping into the darkness I found myself back in my hometown

**Dream (Hidden Leaf Village)**

"_Where am I?" my feet flawlessly shifted in every direction, letting my mind sink in its surroundings. That all too familiar scent and presence, the worn out walls of houses and buildings, lush green grass and clear oxygen, my home. I gazed in awe at what I was seeing, am I really back?_

"_Mommy look! It's a birdie!" a little girl's voice rang into the silence, I froze, I knew that voice…!_

_Another voice, a women's voice, laughed angelically with that mature tone_

"_M-mother!?" my eyes were already filling to the brim with water_

"_It is, but Sakura sweetie you see birds everyday, why is that one so interesting?" she questioned, leaning down to meet the little girl's sparkling eyes_

"_It's different!" my younger self exclaimed_

_The women chuckled again_

"_How so?"_

"_It's blue!" she clapped her little hands_

_The elegant mother quirked a brow and turned her head up to examine the bird and smiled_

"_You're right, it really is blue" she patted the girl on the head_

"_See see!"_

"_You must take after your father, he was a very smart man…" suddenly her emerald eyes flashed a sign of sadness before smiling again, concealing what was briefly revealed_

"_Daddy? Daddy was smart?" the two year old girl cocked her head_

"_Yes he was, very much" in my more mature eyes I saw that she forced a smile that time, I frowned from my place, eavesdropping and recalling that buried memory, I felt so stupid_

"_C'mon Sakura, let's go get some dumplings, you must be hungry right?" she took my younger self's tiny hand and tugged gently. The little girl nodded with delight and skipped down the road._

"_Can we get some ice cream too?" her little hands released her mother's and clasped themselves_

"_Yes we can, afterwards" she chuckled and picked up the jolly girl_

_They both walked into the restraunt normally like any customer would and sat down at a wooden table. The little girl was jumping in her seat from excitement I guess. The waitress came around_

"_Good evening, may I take your order?" her pleasantly polite voice came_

"_Yes, can we have two plates of dumplings and a miso soup order?"_

_The women looked about her late twenties; she scribbled the request down on the notepad and disappeared behind the counter_

"_Mommy! When am I going to get ice cream!" she wailed, clearly getting impatient_

_The women just smiled and comforted her_

"_After we eat honey, just wait" she spoke softly_

"_Ok!"_

_Time passed and our order came, I remembered. Me, well I just started gobbling my food like no tomorrow, my mind still focused on that ice cream treat. My mom… she was eating slowly and taking her effort to help me eat less messily. We finished and my mom stood up from her seat, instructing me to stay put while she paid, I nodded and waited like she told. But then my mom…she never came back…_

I woke up, sweaty and out of breath. Noticing my wet face I quickly wiped it clean with the back of my hand. I heard a low keyed voice moan, a figure moving in the darkness.

"S-sasuke?" I inwardly cursed for stuttering and cleared my throat, he didn't answer, and instead I heard light breathing noises. He was sleeping. I crawled over to him with the big blanket still coiling around me. I leaned into his face once I was there to confirm that he was asleep and indeed he was, his lips parted slightly, chest rising up and down steadily. I leaned back, untangling myself from the blanket. I threw the clothing onto his knocked out form and curled myself in a corner. For some strange reason I couldn't fall asleep, almost out of fear and butterflies dancing in my stomach? So I stayed awake, watching Sasuke sleep, rolling over to one side, breathing, I had to admit that emo boy actually looked serene. A song slipped through my numb lips unconsciously, a gentle and silky tune flowed out melodically. As I was softly singing, I hadn't noticed then that I had tears streaming down my face, why you ask, well let's just say that was a lullaby sung to me by my mother from long ago. Prince charming stirred more strongly in his sleep and eventually woke up.

"Mm…Sakura?" his velvet voice was scratchy and hoarse as he spoke

I didn't answer but kept humming to myself

"Sakura!" he called and sped to his feet

My head shot up

"What is it?" my voice came out shaky

He sighed, almost in…_relief_? It scared me

"Glad your ok…" he muttered as he sat down next to me again, I couldn't speak, I didn't want him to find out that I was crying. Out of habit I scooted away from him

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, frowning

I didn't respond again, hugging myself closer as I tried to conceal the sniffling noises

"Are you…crying?"

My face buried themselves into my knees feeling flushed already. I felt his ghostly presence come next to me again. Ridiculously warm arms pulled me into his shoulder. One of his hands supported the back of my head, the other one draped over my shoulders. This was just an unspeakable action coming from **the** Uchiha Sasuke!

"You… this is about your mother isn't it??" he whispered into my ear, that's when I straight out bawled and shook my head against his shoulder, shaking violently

"Shh! It's ok I'm here" he stroked the back of my head and embraced me tightly

I couldn't stop the tears, I just couldn't. Hiccups started occurring, very humiliating really especially in front of him of all people. But to my surprise he just kept cradling me and soothed me with his best husky voice ever! To tell the truth, I enjoyed being in that position with him, he wasn't actually a bad guy. Once I calmed down a bit he shifted me onto his lap and stared down at me, playing with my hair and stroking my head

"Better?"

I nodded and smiled warmly

"Good" he sighed and yet again changed our position, he laid down on his right side and made me do the same so I wasn't facing him, and propped up on his elbow he draped his other across my waist. This time I didn't complain, rather I savored it. My eyelids drooped and in an instant I fell asleep, this time God sparing me of the nightmares.

**Next Morning**

I heard some disgusting banging and cracks beyond our safe little box. I groaned and tried to sit up but something held me back, on the waist preferably. My eyes darted to the source to find smooth muscular arms tightly fastened around my small frame. Sasuke. I sighed and shook him gently

"Hey emo boy wake up" he didn't budge, damn

"Wakie wakie prince charming" I cooed and to my irritating surprise his eyes opened and his lips curved into that perfect smirk once he registered our position

"How pleasant that I get a morning call from the princess of destruction herself?" he sat up and released me, I glared

"Yea good morning to you too?" I rolled my eyes, a silence crawled over to us, and I looked to find that he was staring at me again, searching me, and waiting for something. Then the answer clicked in my head, my tears…

"What you saw last night, you'll never see again" I assured him with a weary smile, but his eyes narrowed, something I didn't expect

"You could…trust me" he lowly whispered, my inner eyes literally were gonna pop out if I went any further but on the outside I just closed them

"It's…not possible" I managed out after some thought

"Why not?"

"What you did for me last night was really kind and unlike you, which is a good thing but…that matter of trusting is just another issue your poking at" my tone sounded thick and dark

"**What** am I poking at that's so different?!" his anger was now starting to boil

I was taken back at his words, that boy really did have a point. I couldn't answer

"N-nothing"

"Then why!? **Why** can't you trust me?! Was I **that** bad to you!?" he threw a fist back to channel his raw anger, my head pulled the threatening tears trying to escape

"Since when do you care so much? All you did was hate me and tease me as far as I've looked back, that one little nice act wont cover up for your pile!" I finally fought back

His jaw clenched tightly, abruptly he turned away from me and faced the wall. He was slightly trembling from uncontrollable rage. His fist collided with the wall without warning and the whole room shook, my feet took a few steps back

"Tell me Sakura…why do you think I care?" it's too early for this shit!

"I…I have…a theory but…it's highly impossible…" my head flipped through information after information but could come up with only one solution

"Then just give me the fucking theory!?" he growled impatiently

I blinked away the frustrated tears

"Can…can you…love me?" my eyes drifted floor, avoiding his gaze. My sixth sense told me he had calmed down and that made me relax. His now cold hands touched me by chin and lifted my face to meet his soft gaze

"Yes, I can"

For a second there I thought my ears were deceiving me, but his expression just smacked all that away. My throat got thick and I couldn't speak now

"W-why me…of all people…?" my eyes closed to prevent from any more emotions leaking into me

"I see how you are Sakura…doing everything happily when those idiots don't see the mask you put on…you see, I mess with girls to get rid of…a feeling but what I really look for is their personality and they don't know that" he hesitantly spoke, unsure

"How do I know you won't treat me like all the other girls!?" I ripped my jaw away from his weak grasp and glared

"Have I made out with you yet? Have I tried to seduce you yet? With the practice I could have at least made you make out with me, but I didn't, do you know why?" he back me up into the doors

I shook my head

"Because I thought you would be different and even until now I haven't realized, I secretly did like you" he leaned into me again but I just stood there, still trying to let the confession sink in.

"So…what if…I asked you right now…to be…my girlfriend, I'll announce it to the group" his words smoothly came into my ears, I fought with myself

"I…I…would be…honored" I finally cracked a smile, he was beaming inside I just knew it but his big ego wouldn't let him show. Slowly he slanted his lips over mine gently and pulled away.

"Let's get out of here, I think I'm done with this closet" I wrinkled my nose as he took me under his arms, chuckling a bit. He unlocked the door with a key (damn him for that) and walked out. It was dusk by the time we got out, but still no sign of TenTen anywhere. I tugged on Sasuke's shirt

"I thought Tennie-chan would be here but she's nowhere, and you said that Neji got to her? Well where could they be?" he stared out the window while silently pulling out his cell phone, with one flick of his wrist the device flipped open as it was placed on his ear. A few rings came before his so called best friend picked up

"Hyuuga? Where are you?" pause "answer the damn question" he sighed "oh was I interrupting something?" my head snapped up "no I don't have a nasty mind, it's just how you said it" pause "look I wouldn't want to know where you are but my girl here wants to know where her dear friend is" his voice was calmly sexy, another pause "uh huh, yea I did. Wait yuck you sick bastard! And you say I have a nasty mind!" "Shut up, now where is she?" he demanded, I fidgeted impatiently "Look your making this difficult, no I have something going on here, don't want to risk it" he rolled his eyes "Alright, fine we be there just make sure you didn't hurt her or else even I wouldn't be able to stop my little girl" he smirked down at me since he was a head taller than me "Alright, see ya" he clicked the end button and shoved the phone down his pocket.

"Is she alright?"

"Yea, better than alright, more like pleasurable" he teased, I playfully smacked him upside the head

"Tell me the real situation"

"Well, he wants us to meet him at my dorm, or more specifically our room" he informed, I sighed

"Do we have to?"

"Well if you don't want to go don't, they wanted their alone time anyway" he yawned casually as if that was nothing to worry about. I immediately snapped, I snatched him by the forearm and dragged him

"We're going to hunt down some idiots, c'mon hurry up!" I tossed his confused form onto the bed and proceeded to the closets, pulling out an already matched set of clothes, I transformed quickly, a brief brush through my locks and I was done. When I came out, emo boy here was still unprepared, or that's was what it seemed like to me.

"Didn't you get ready?"

"None of my clothes are here, unless you want me to walk around half naked?" he pursed his lips into a tight line, watching my face go from normal to pure fear and disgust

"No! As long as I live you will never walk around that way in general public!" I shouted pulling him up from his position and yanking him out the door since well he was so heavy. Halfway he stopped me from dragging him and we had a nice stroll around the resort. We reached a doubled door room that had the sign 'VIP only' I sweat dropped, did he own this freaking place!? He towed me in gently, unlocking the door in the process. We found the weapon mistress drying her hair with a towel on someone's bed, probably Neji's I assumed. She jumped when she noticed us

"Saku-chan~ your ok!!" she got up and glomped me, I stumbled backwards

"It's…nice to see you too…" I awkwardly patted her back

She pulled back and examined me

"You look tired…did you get any sleep in that damn closet?" she asked, my eyes bulged, my new boyfriend tensed

"H-how the hell do you know that!?" I backed away from her

"Well…" we heard a door fling open, the Hyuuga prodigy came out, dressed thankfully. He stared at us like we were aliens

"What!?" I growled together with Sasuke

"I didn't think you guys would be here so early" he finally moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to my baby, pressing his long hair with a towel, ALARM!!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!!

"Did you guys…do what I think you guys did?" suspicion lured around my voice. Tennie-chan exploded in my face; the other guy there on the bed looked away and continued drying his hair

"OH HELL NO!!!" TenTen flashed a hand in my face

I exchanged a glance with my boyfriend and evilly smirked. Innocently I walked behind the fuming girl with the handsome young Uchiha close behind me, a sly look drawn on our features

"So…how was it?" I said casually

Neji chucked something at me but my boyfriend caught it with ease and scowled in his direction, TenTen's eyes widened

"S-sakura, b-but why he you it doesn't make sense" she wailed and dropped to the floor

"I didn't know the Hyuuga master mind would have tried to side with you" I pointed out, she closed her mouth instantly

"Look, we were just kidding, I knew you aren't that kind of a person, but the two of us really need to talk" she squealed at me and hugged me again, in that position I turned to the two boys- ahem excuse me I meant men who were having a glaring contest

"You two talk and catch up, we'll be at the closest café downstairs" I waved with my partner and ran out of the room giggling.

**At the café**

"Oh my goodness gracious!! You and emo boy together!?" she leaned forward, a cup of fresh coffee between her hands

"Hey hey!! Watch what you say to my new boy"

"Sorry, I'm just used to using it, guess I should just call him Sasuke or Uchiha now huh?" she smiled at me which I returned with my own

"Now it's your turn, what's the story" expectantly, I cupped my chin under my left hand

"Well…" her eye brows furrowed, signing that she was debating and deep in thought, I waited

"Here are your ordered chocolate fondant and strawberry shortcake" the waitress placed the plates in front of us, the chocolate for me. I thanked her and picked up my fork

"You were saying?" popping a little piece of cake into my mouth, I looked at her

"Ok, it's like this"

* * *

**yes i know i left a cliffhangy thingy there but the reason is cuz im not really sure how this will turn out so if i get enough reviews then maybe ill continue, if not then well...ill either leave it or delete^^ so plz R&R and if u notice any mistakes then plz ignore them, i noe i rushed on this from excitement but itz my first**


End file.
